Only Just A Dream
by rubydesires
Summary: Lassiter loves his life.  And then he wakes up.


**AN:** I wrote this after the Psych College Tour had gone to ASU. Sadly, none of the actors was there. I had honestly thought only James and Dulé were going to them, but since there were two other colleges that day, I wasn't all that surprised they weren't at ASU. We did get one of the writers, though, so that was cool. Anyway, the next day I found out Tim Omudson had gone to the college for that day. I was so angry! I'm freakin' in love with the guy and would have been in a bliss induced coma if he had shown up at ASU _but he didn't_! So, for my revenge, I wrote this.

**xxxxx**

Carlton Lassiter, Head Detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department, was a happy man. He loved his job. He loved bringing order and justice to a world full of chaos. He had a talented partner who was as good as him, if not better on some occasions. His best friend was an incredible detective, an amazing and beautiful woman, and his soul sister.

But the best thing in his life was his lover.

Sure, his relationship wasn't exactly widely accepted, but the people important to him didn't care so everybody else could shove it.

All he cared about was the fact Shawn Spencer loved him back.

"Lassie!"

Lassiter looked up from the case file at the sound of his name in a voice that was oh so very familiar. He smiled warmly at Shawn as the younger man sat on the corner of his desk. Lassiter kept that section cleared for that very purpose.

"Shawn," he said.

The psychic grinned, his hazel eyes sparkling with love and mischief.

"How much longer do you have to be here?"

Lassiter glanced back at the case file. "Well," he replied after a moment. "I need to get started on this case. So it will probably be a few more hours." He picked up the file to flip through the papers, but an arm reached around him to snatch it out of his hands.

"Nonsense," he heard from behind him. "I'll take care of this. You two crazy kids go have fun."

Lassiter tilted his head back to see Alex Spencer holding the file and grinning. "Mind you," she said when she had his attention, "I want all the juicy details."

Lassiter rolled his eyes at his best friend and stood. "If you insist," he growled playfully.

"I do indeed insist," she replied as he took his suit jacket off the back of his chair and slipped it on. Alex lightly punched his arm before pulling him into a tight hug. "Love you, dude," she said quietly.

Lassiter hesitated for a moment before hugging her back. "Love you, too, Alex. You okay?"

He felt her nod before she released him. "Have fun, and tell me all about it later." Before the older detective could respond, Alex had hugged her cousin and was walking away.

Lassiter watched her go for a moment before his slid his arm around Shawn's waist and the two left the precinct.

The rest of the day consisted of a ridiculous comedy movie (but if anyone had asked Lassiter what the movie had been about, he wouldn't have been able to answer), a walk on the beach, and Chinese takeout at Lassie's place. Now they were lying in bed and Lassiter was perfectly content with the minor cuddling. He had his arm around Shawn's shoulders, and the brunette had his arm draped over Lassiter's stomach, his head on his chest.

"Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"Hm?" Lassiter responded with a sleepy smile.

Shawn's arm tightened around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Forever?"

"And for always."

Lassiter's eyes snapped open as his alarm clock blasted its annoying beeping. He looked at the red LED lights and it took him a bit to make sense of them. After he figured out the significance of them, he rolled over to look at Shawn.

But Shawn wasn't there.

Lassiter's brow furrowed. Wasn't Shawn there when he fell asleep? He should still be there since Shawn was never up before him.

It took a moment more of Lassiter's sleep fogged mind trying to figure out what planet he was on for everything to make sense. And once he did, the break in Lassiter's heart split open again and he curled up, burying his face in the pillow Shawn had always used.

Shawn was gone.

Alex was gone.

They had both been killed three months ago in a shooting at a Jamba Juice.

It had been a dream. Only just a dream.

Carlton Lassiter, Head Detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department, had been a happy man. Now as he lay there crying, he was only distantly surprised he still had tears left to shed.

**xxxxx**

**AN:** Mine is an evil laugh!


End file.
